The present invention relates to a schedule setting method for setting schedule information and, more particularly, to an improved schedule setting method for setting and then announcing schedule information by a schedule announcing device.
Conventionally, schedule information is set by operating a key input device or selecting time information consisting of hour, minute, and second in a schedule switch. However, conventional devices are disadvantageous in that the setting of the schedule information is complicated.
Therefore, it is desired that an improved schedule setting method be provided which needs only a simple operation.